Dominique and the Marauders Map
by DominiqueWeasley2
Summary: Dominique finds the Marauders Map of Grimmauld Place - yes they made two! - and what kind of trouble can  that make? Lots happen and Dominique finds true love with someone!...
1. Day 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dominique and the Marauders Map (Of Grimmauld Place!)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rating - T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dominique's Diary -  
>17th August 2015<p>

There I was! Walking along the halls of my Uncle's (Harry) place (No. 12 Grimmauld). My black hair hanging over my face, eyes darting from side to side as if I was waiting to be attacked. Obvs, I wasn't going to be,but with my bro' Louis around you never know whats gonna come my way! Ha!  
>Well, I saw the corner of something and dived towards it. I pulled it out from it's hiding place. I used the spell, Aparecium, but nothing came clear.<br>That was when James (my cousin) came in. "That's the Marauders Map" he said I said "Whatever"  
>"No really! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he tapped his wand on the parchment. "This one was made to show the people here! It was made by my dad's dad ("the person who I was named after" he added in) my dad's godfather and my dad's dad's best friend (Sirius Black) Teddy's dad,<br>and another one of my dad's dad's best friends and the person who betrayed my dad's parents, how I wish I could've been the one to kill him"  
>"Ok" I grabbed it and ran off.<br>"You say Mischief Managed when your finished" he yelled.  
>I crept back into my room. Pictures of wizard emo bands screamed out there latest hits. My curtains were drawn and my black walls looked even blacker (This IS the ancient house of Black, it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy!). I stood for a second, looking at my fave band McWizardz and their lead singer Lian (I know weird name, but so... cute) I love him! Too bad he doesn't know I exist! I jumped on my bed and opened my map.<br>Rose Weasley was standing near the door to Grimmauld Place. I heard the door open. Then another name walked in. I jumped with a start!  
>Scorpius Malfoy - that rat bag. What's he doing here? Does anyone know? Rosie Weasley - YOU are in BIG trouble! Uh - Oh! A second later, I heard them go past my door laughing, I heard Rose say "shh!" Then, both their names were in her bedroom. I heard the door slam and then giggling from the next room. I really didn't want to know. I know she's sixteen but really? With Malfoy? Honestly too much to handle! Anyways,<br>I better go now - Mum'll be calling me soon (she's sad that Victoire and Louis got part Veela - I got stuck with part werewolf - oh how lucky) haha!  
>Laterzzz - Dominique xxxx (P.S Bet Rose'll be in Trou-ble when she gets found out - better try'nd cover for her ha!)<p>


	2. Day 2

18th August 2015

I can't believe Rose managed to get out of that! No one noticed - OK! I had to help her - Scorpius jumped out of my window. She IS my cousin -  
>after all. Anyway, the doorbell rang earlier today, Luna, Rolf, Lysander and Lorcan came over! Have I told you I REALLY fancy Lorcan - even more than Lian (from McWizardz) He likes me but I don't know if he likes me that much! GRRRR! I looked on the Marauders Map - Nothing Much...<br>I understand that Ly and Lor are twins and they look the same but Lor is just... better - lUncle George and Uncle Fred were twins... but Uncle Fred is gone now I wish I'd got to meet him - Uncle George is funny and he said that Uncle Fred was too but I won't know :( Well lets look towards the future! Me and Lorcan - married - kids - Senna, Jasmine, Laura - all girls! Sigh - Should I tell him? Not tomorrow - full moon oh god "DAD YOU GOT THE WOLFSBANE POTION YET?"  
>Well! Not too much to say today! Haha wish there was Dad's getting one of those visytellion muggle things tommorow but with the wizard channels Finally I always wanted to watch Hogsmede's Got Talent, I'm a wizard Get me out of here, The W factor, Gossip Witch and Diagonenders - best soap opera ever! What is up with that Janine?<br>In Lurrrve (as Louis would put it - stuff him) - Dominique xxxx (P.S Wish me luck for tomorrow!) 


End file.
